


Can't Hold Myself Back

by rakkel



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Scratching, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakkel/pseuds/rakkel
Summary: "This is a terrible idea," Magnus muttered. "I could hurt you.""You could never."





	Can't Hold Myself Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% Alex's fault.

“This is a terrible idea,” Magnus muttered. From where he was sitting, he could see the sun making its descent into the ground. His chair was positioned at the foot of their shared bed. He was sitting in it to triple-check the position, the strength, the binds. 

“It’s not. You gotta trust me on this one,” Taako responded from his position, sprawled out on the bed. 

“I could hurt you,” He insisted, twisting in his chair to look the elf in the eyes. 

“You could never. Besides, if you did, I’d blast your ass straight to the astral plane.” Taako crawled to the foot of the bed to be nearer to Magnus. “Hey, listen. If you really don’t want me here, I can go.” His hand cupped Magnus’s furry cheek. “You won’t hurt me though.”

Magnus nuzzled into Taako’s hand and smiled. “You’re right. You can protect yourself, and I trust you.” He leaned forward and kissed the elf, the two of them sighing into each other. 

They continued making preparations and securing the ropes as the evening wore on. Taako cooked a large dinner for the two of them. As they ate, Magnus went through the checklist for the upteenth time. “We’ve thought of everything, Mags, stop worrying.” 

Finally, the clock struck 8:02PM and the sun set. Taako gave Magnus one last kiss. “I love you. See you in the morning,” Magnus said. Taako winked at him. The two of them worked together to sit Magnus in the chair, then worked on tying the ropes. Taako double-checked the binds, admiring how Magnus looked when he was tied up. They’d have to explore this another night, under different circumstances. 

Tonight, though, it was more important that the ropes were secure and tight. It didn’t matter how nice they looked. The ropes had one job tonight and that was to hold Magnus to that chair. Once everything was in place, Taako checked them again. Magnus tried to struggle against them, testing his restraints from within. 

Everything was good. The sky was getting dark quickly now, and the moon was staring to tip over the horizon. Magnus’s eyes were glued to the window. Taako gave him another soft kiss and then left the bedroom, knowing that Magnus hated Taako seeing him like this. 

Taako locked the door to the bedroom and chained it up, specifically following Magnus’s instructions. Frankly, he didn’t see what the big deal was, but Magnus had _begged_ Taako to follow his instructions, in a way Taako had never seen him beg. The man had been desperate. So Taako obliged, agreeing to his ridiculous over-precautions. 

Agreeing to date Magnus was the easiest decision Taako had ever made. The man was a giant puppy, all over-excited energy and love. For the first several months, Magnus simply asked Taako not to come over during the full moon, or went out of town on his own. It took Magnus almost a year to come clean, after Taako had accused him of cheating. Magnus had been so surprised by the accusation that he’d blurted his secret immediately. 

Dating a werewolf was not without its flaws. Taako had stepped up to help Magnus during the full moons instead of letting him roam free or worse, hurt himself by improper restraints. All in all, though, it wasn’t too different. Magnus was still an eager puppy most of the time. And sharing his secret had brought him and Taako that much closer as a couple. 

Precautions taken, Taako busied himself with folding the laundry. The moon was high in the sky by the time he heard growling, snarling and the creaking of the wooden chair being rattled. Taako hesitated, glancing at the door. Magnus sounded like he was hurting. Maybe the ropes were too tight…

He sighed and tried to ignore the noise as he washed and folded another load of laundry. Finally, there were no more chores to do. Taako glanced at the door again. Magnus was bound securely, he’d made sure of that himself. So maybe it wouldn’t hurt to check on him, under the pretense of putting away laundry. 

Decision made, Taako carefully undid the chains covering the door, then unlocked it. His heart was racing. He cracked the door open slowly, hoping to go unnoticed. The growling inside had stopped. Taako leaned forward, poking his head inside. 

Before him, strapped to the chair, was Magnus. And yet, it wasn’t. His boyfriend had been transformed. He had always been hairy, but he now had thick tufts of hair covering his meaty arms. The hair crept up his arms and covered his neck, creating a thick ring of fur that disappeared into his shirt. The same shirt had been ripped at the seams when Magnus transformed, as his chest was broader and even more muscular than before. 

When he saw Taako, Magnus’s eyes went feral and he roared, straining against his binds with renewed vigor. Taako should turn back, lock the door as instructed. He crept forward, into the room, urged on by a morbid curiosity. He straightened up, sauntering forward as if he was meant to be there, and set the pile of laundry on the bed. 

“I’m just, uh, checking on you, Mags.” Taako turned back to Magnus, watching him. 

Magnus snarled, showing several rows of long, sharp teeth. Taako took another step closer, curious. 

He stepped too close. As soon as he was within reach of Magnus, the werewolf let out a blood chilling, feral growl. His muscles stretched and bulged as he pulled, tight, tighter, and then - the ropes snapped. Taako didn’t even have a chance to scream before Magnus was on top of him, pinning him to the ground. 

Taako screamed, fighting to get Magnus off, but to no avail. The werewolf seemed much calmer now, less furious and more determined. 

“Magnus, please,” Taako tried, shoving hard at Magnus’s furry chest before his hand was pinned down again. “Magnus!” he tried again. 

The wolf was sniffing Taako’s hair. When he’d burst through the ropes, he’d also stretched his shirt to its limit. It was now hanging off him in shreds, revealing more tufts of thick fur covering his chest. 

“Magnus, honey, get off of me. Baby. C’mon.” He tried to keep his voice calm. He didn’t have his wand on him, and even if he did, he wouldn’t want to hurt Magnus. His boyfriend was still in there somewhere. Something in Magnus’s eyes changed, still feral, but now also hungry. “Mags?” Magnus’s claws dug into Taako’s shirt, ripping it in half before he could say anything. “What- What’s going on?!” Taako shrieked, struggling against him again.

Magnus let out another deep growl, only this time Taako distinctly heard the wolf say **MATE**. A chill ran down Taako’s spine as he finally became aware of his body, aware of his surroundings, and aware of the wolf grinding down onto him. The claws came down again, this time ripping open his pants until Taako laid exposed before him. 

Realizing where the evening was headed, Taako was suddenly _unfathomably_ grateful that he and Magnus had fucked earlier today. He doubted the wolf was going to take proper time to stretch his ass before fucking it. As he thought the words, the reality of his situation hit him. He was about to have sex with his werewolf boyfriend. 

And he wanted it. 

Magnus growled again, sniffing Taako’s neck. The elf reached down, pushing Magnus’s pants down far enough to release his cock, and, well. Turns out that had also been affected by the transformation. Magnus was usually a big guy, but now his cock was thicker and veinier than it had ever been. It was long, too, red skin stretching over his hard length. There was a swelling near the base of his cock that Taako couldn’t explain. Just seeing the thing had Taako burning with want. 

“Gonna fuck me with that, big guy?” The werewolf growled again. “Go on, c’mon. Want you, Maggie.” He licked his lips. “ _Mate me._ ”

Without another second’s hesitation, Magnus buried his cock into Taako. The elf arched off the floor with a pained scream, but it didn’t matter to Magnus. He was already thrusting, rutting into the body below him. His pace was fast, relentless. Taako moaned lowly as his pain morphed into a more pleasurable experience. 

Magnus was _huge_ and he was slamming every single inch of his cock into Taako’s willing body. He was growling, roaring sometimes as he fucked Taako. Every now and then, Taako could hear the word “mate” falling from Magnus’s lips. 

“Mags, fuck, yes! You’re fucking huge, baby, holy shit. Mate my ass, fuck!” Taako was nearly babbling with delirious pleasure at this point. His cock, long forgotten, throbbed where it bounced on his stomach. “Oh shit, Magnus, babe, I’m gonna fucking come.” He reached down and grabbed himself. A few rough thrusts on Magnus’s end had Taako’s body clenching up, arching off the floor as he came into his fist. His come splattered across his chest and into Magnus’s fur. 

Magnus did not stop. He did not even stutter as he fucked ruthlessly into Taako’s now pliant body. Time stretched thin for Taako, overstimulation and afterglow clouding his brain. He had no idea how long Magnus fucked into his ass, but by the time he grunted to alert Taako of his release, Taako was hard again. 

Magnus’s thrusts were slowing, but they seemed to be growing more forceful. It took Taako too long to notice that there was a new blunt force pressing against his ass with each thrust. After a few more powerful thrusts from Magnus, the werewolf roared and fucked forward _hard_ and suddenly Taako was more full than he ever thought he could be. His ass was stretched painfully wide, and then Taako’s attention was diverted again because Magnus was coming. 

His claws raked down Taako’s chest, leaving raised red welts in their wake. The wolf howled. His cock throbbed, twitched, as it pumped more and more come into Taako, an unbelievable amount. The minutes stretched on, Magnus pumping come into Taako all the while. Eventually, Taako propped himself up on his elbows. 

“You can get off me now.” 

The wolf huffed, but stayed put. “C’mon, Mags, I gotta clean this mess up.” 

Nothing. 

Taako huffed, blowing his hair off his face and tried to wiggle out from under Magnus. The werewolf wasn’t holding him down anymore, but when he tried to move, the hard swell of Magnus’s knot kept them locked in place. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Burning Up by the Jonas Brothers, because Alex said a dumb thing to me while I was writing it. 
> 
> Thank you to @PrinceForestFox and their husband for beta reading this and lecturing me on how werewolves work. 
> 
> Yell at me in the comments  
> @ therakkel on twitter  
> @ drowninginships on tumblr


End file.
